Mari Kita Hancurkan Image Sanada!
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Yayayay  saya balik kesini sebentaaaar  Okeh! Ini ceritanya tentang bagaimana akibatnya kalo Sanada ngga dateng latihan. R&R? :3


Dsiclaimer: Hahahay~~~ akhirnya saya kembali ke fandom ini untuk sekarang! Akhirnya..saya pulang...ekhem..okeh, semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah punya abang TakeKon dan segala sesuatu yang berlisensi, ber trademark, ber..ber-apalah gitu..adalah milik yang punya kecuali ide gaje ini..oh ya, Hetalia tentu saja punyanya abang HiMaruya :D

Warning: cerita sulit dimengerti, bahasa yang gaje dan alay, ceritanya (sangat) epic fail, cacat, aaaa...pokoknya bagaimana anda melihatnya deh! XDD

* * *

**MARI KITA HANCURKAN IMAGE SANADA!**

Disuatu siang disuatu pusat perbelanjaan, kita bisa secara alay-versi-sinetron-Nesia men-zoom-in pada sosok seorang laki-laki yang kita sangsikan kejantanannya (?) sedang memeluk boneka Hello Kitty (?) dengan tampang apa-lu-liat-liat-hah.

"Awww…watdehek banget deh ni pada..padahal gue uda bawa-bawa boneka Hello Kitty punya adek gue dengan taroan nyawa..NYAWA MEN! Ini pada kaga sayang gue apa yak?", gumam si laki-laki yang bernama Yukimura ini.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, terlihat dari jauh dua orang laki-laki berlari menghampiri Yukimura.

"Hoeeeeh! Yuki! Fyuuh..sori chuy kita telat~", ucap si rambut merah a.k.a. Marui.

"Puri..maaf..", ucap Niou pendek sambil memainkan ikat rambutnya.

"Huh! Dasar pasangan jelek! Berani-beraninya kalian telat padahal kalian yang nyuru gue, orang paling keren se Rikkai ini, datang kemari sambil gendong-gendong boneka Hello Kitty!", seru Yukimura sambil monyong-monyong. Omigat. Yukimura kok jadi narsis abis sih?

"Ki-kita bukan pasangan kok!", sanggah Marui dengan wajah merah.

"Bukan pasangan..cuma kekasih puri.", ucap Niou dengan entengnya.

"Yea yea… EH WAT LU BERDUA…PACARAN..?", seru Yukimura dengan nada yang sangat tidak nyante.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Menggangguk..dan entah kenapa terdengar BGM lagu Nesia yang berjudul 'Metal vs Dugem'. Ini mall apa Glodok?

"Aaaaa…kalian curang! Masa kalian berdua ninggalin gue getoh seeeeh? Oh ya, betewe mana tuh manusia-manusia kucrut lainnya? Ga tanggung jawab banget sih ini! Gimana nanti nasip anak (?) dalam empedu (?) saya ini?", ucap Yukimura yang mulai ngalor ngidul. Biasalah..lagi dapet.. (eh tunggu. Ga mungkin itu.).

"Katanya mereka lagi berusaha ngebujuk Sanada buat dateng kesini tuh puri..", jawab Niou sambil bersiul-siul.

"Intinya?", tanya Yukimura.

"Kita nunggu..", jawab Marui dan Niou berbarengan.

Mau ga mau, suka sukaan (?), mereka duduk di sebuah café. Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka ngga diusir. Jawabannya hanya satu dan tidak ada lebih..ini karena kapasitas perut Marui yang telah kita ketahui sebelumnya seperti sebuah perut gajah namun lebih besar sedikit –kira-kira 10 kalinya (?)- itu merongrong minta makan. Mau mauan, suka sukaan, Marui pun memesan segala jenis makanan dan minuman yang bisa ia pesan antara lain: Kue Ketoprak, Puding Soto Makassar, Es Jengkol, Nasi Jeruk, dan makanan-makanan ajaib yang tidak bisa kita cerna (?).

"Eh sebenernya kita ngumpul disini tuh ngapain sih?", tanya Yukimura yang akhirnya memesan Jus Sate Kambing.

"Kita itu sebenarnya akan…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…woi kelamaan**

**Oh. Woke sori men.**

**…**

**FLASHBACK…**

"Eh..gue pengen sekali aja deh ngeliat tampang begoknya Sanada..", gumam Yukimura secara random disuatu hari yang panas di lapangan tennis Rikkai. Oh, Yuki..apakah panas terik matahari yang melebay ini sudah mengkonsletkan otakmu yang kelewat jenius itu?

"Kalo dipikir-pikir sih..aku juga pengen liat tuh, buchou!", sambut Akaya sambil memukul-mukul bajunya yang sedang dijemur menggunakan raket tennis. Ajegile deh ni anak.

"Saya setuju tuh dengan idenya mbak Yuki..abis saya penasaran banget..apa jangan-jangan Sanada-kun itu…ROBOT…?", ucap Yagyuu dengan tampangnya yang selalu…selalu..selalu..ya begitulah. Yagyuu..kamu pasti kebanyakan denger lagu Vocaloid yang judulnya 'Kokoro' itu yah..?

"Menurut saya..dia itu bukanlah robot..tapi dia punya 80% dari ekspresi robot..", gumam Yanagi tanpa ditanya.

"Kebetulan nih Sanada kaga masuk. Ayolah kita selesaikan saja latihan ga jelas ini dan mulai merencanakan ide-ide bagus itu..", keluh Marui sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

"Emang Sanada si kakek tua itu kemana puri?", ucap Niou yang baru tau kalo Sanada ngga masuk. Ya ampun , Ou..kemana aje selama ini?

"Err..setauku sih dia ikutan rapat perkumpulan ketua RT (?) gitu di dusun (?)nya..", ucap Jackal yang sepertinya bisa simpulkan juga kalau dia terserang penyakit yang sama dengan Yukimura.

"Oke lah chuy! Atas sebuah alasan yang sangat indah yang sudah dikemukakan oleh saya, selaku pimpinan dari tennis club Rikkai ini, maka latihan hari ini DIBUBARKAN dan kita akan mengadakan rapat di club house!", seru Yukimura secara (tidak) bijaksananya tapi disambut dengan teriakan senang dari para bawahannya (?). Alah dasar bilang aja kaga pengen latihan.

Tanpa perlu dikomando 100 kali, mereka semua udah ada di dalem club house.

"Baiklah..dengan ini rapat saya…eh? Tunggu sebentar ye..", ucap Yukimura sambil mengangkat teleponnya yang mulai menangis. Mau tau apa ringtonenya? Berikut cuplikan ringtonenya..

YUKIMURA YOU'RE SO AWESOMEEEE~~~ JUST THE WAY YOU AREEEEE~~~!

Oke diputus sampai situ karena kita tentu tidak ingin image Yukimura hancur gara-gara saya bikin fanfic ngga bener. Oke lanjut aja yah.

"Apa, mah? Hah? Apa? Pergi ke Pasar Pagi? Ngapain ah? Apa? Bantuin bawa barang? Buset! Mamah, badan Seiichi tuh uda 5L gitu looooh..ini juga lagi latihan dibawah terik sinar matahari! Suru dedek ato siapa kek gitu! Apa? Dede pergi maen bola? Mbak mana? Loh? Ko dia pergi ke rumah eyang? Pokoknya Seiichi ga mau ah ma! ….APA? GA BOLEH BELI VCD LAGI DO GLODOK? Jangan mah! Oke2! Seiichi pulang sekarang! Lop yuuh!"

PIP!

Oke. Tiga hal yang mereka tau sekarang.

Satu, Yukimura ini pembohong ulung.

Dua, Yukimura akan dijadikan kuli panggul sama mamanya.

Tiga, rapat dibatalkan.

"Sorry, all..gue musti cabut sekarang..kalo ngga nasip VCD2 yang mau gue beli di Glodok akan hancur.. Ciao..", ucap Yukimura dengan tenaga 5L dan berjalan pulang.

Setelah Yukimura menghilang di balik pintu clubhouse..

"Ah..Yukimura-kun pulang..kalau begitu…saya akan menggantikannya untuk memimpin rapat ini! Yang berani nentang saya, akan saya jodohkan dengan pembantu saya yang umurnya sudah 60 tahun!", seru Yagyuu yang sedang dalam ibu-ibu PKK mode on.

**…**

**…**

**…halo?**

**Oh ya saya lupa.**

**FLASHBACK END..**

"Begitu lah ceritanya, puri..", terang Niou panjang lebar sambil menikmati keripik daging naga (?) yang ia beli.

"Ooh…kalian semua melakukan ini semua demi gue…? Omigat..gue mimpi ape semalem…? Padahal kemaren kan gue cumen nyolong buah mangga tetangga gue…aaah…kalian semua emang sohib-sohib gue yang paling asoy….thengs men….hiks..", ujar Yukimura lebay sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kittynya. Kalo sekilas kita liat, mungkin seperti tante-tante –ups maaf- om-om yang MKKB sangat.

"….eh itu mereka dateng puri!", seru Niou yang mulai meragukan kewarasan buchounya yang sangat (tidak) tercinta itu.

Yukimura memutar kepalanya dengan gaya iklan shampoo2 gitu dan kita dapatkan efek menarik yaitu mata kita kelilipan (?). Dan ternyata memang benar disana ada manusia-manusia yang sudah mereka tunggu. Bisa kita lihat juga..mereka larinya ala Bollywood banget khususnya si Akaya. Oh Akaya..anda itu Sharukaan wannabe yeh? Aduh maap saya ga tau gimana nulis namanya =_=;;

"Buchooooooooooouuuuuuuu~~~~~", seru Akaya sambil berlari lebay kearah Yukimura.

"Akayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~", seru Yukimura yang ikut-ikutan lebay. Aduh tolong ya itu Hello Kittynya jangan dibawa-bawa woi!

"BAGI DONG KERIPIKNYA!", seru Akaya yang seketika itu juga mematahkan hati Yukimura menjadi puzzle 150 bagian lengkap dengan bonusnya yaitu piring cantik (?)

"Duasar anak setan sialaaaaann..hei, Sanada! Kenapa muka lo ngga enak geto seh?", tanya Yukimura melihat wajah abang Sanada yang sudah asem semakin asem aja.

"Haaah…gimana ngga kesel coba? Orang gue lagi asik-asik maen pet society, eh malah ditarik-tarik kemari! Kan gue lagi seru mancing tau! Mana gue udah asik dapet ikan yang langka lagi!", seru Sanada sambil monyong-monyong. Ya ampun. Sanada..anda bukan manusia jaman batu rupanya?

"Err…lu masih maen petsos men..?", ucap Yukimura dengan wajah (=.=;;)a

"Iyalah! Gue baru aja tau itu game kemaren! Ternyata…KEREN BANGET BOOO!", seru Sanada yang dengan suksesnya saya buat OOC (jangan gaplak saya ya para fansnya Sanada).

"Eh! Elu tuh kita ajak kesini bukan buat ngomongin petsos, jelek!", seru Yagyuu yang ternyata masih dalam versi ibu-ibu PKK bagian preman (?).

Suara Yagyuu yang menggelegar membuat mereka semua merinding disko. Bahkan para pengunjung mall itu. Selang 5 detik, terdengar suara anak besar (?) menangis. Wah wah..Yagyuu ternyata menyeramkan juga yah..

"Okeh..ekhem..tujuan kita semua ngumpul disini ada didalam kantong kertas ini. Silahkan dilihat..", ucap Yagyuu agak mendramatisir. Sepertinya mereka semua ada bakat jadi artis deh..

Semua mata tertuju pada kantong kertas yang dipegang Yagyuu. Semuanya mencoba melongokkan (maaf saya ga nemu bahasa yang lebih enakan lagih) kepala mereka dan mereka terkejut.

"I-itu..", gumam Yukimura dengan muka syok.

"I-itu kaaaan…",gumam Yanagi yang ikut-ikutan gajebo.

"Itu….",gumam Akaya sambil makan (baca: nilep) keripik.

"…apa?", ucap Marui yang seketika itu juga membuat adegan oh-so-lebay itu menjadi epic-fail.

"Kalian ga tau ini apaan..?", ucap Yagyuu swt-ria.

Semua menggeleng dan lagu BGM tadi pun terdengar. Ya ampun, sebenernya siapa sih yang masang-masang lagu itu?

"Ini namanya…BAJU COSPLAY!", seru Yagyuu dengan semangat otaku yang terlihat berkobar-kobar dibelakangnya.

Semuanya ber-oooh-ria. Mereka ga pernah nyangka kalo ternyata anak serajin, sealim, dan se-dasa darma pramuka seperti Yagyuu itu adalah otaku. Dunia memang sudah berubah ya..

"Maaf..saya mau nanya, mbak..", ucap Jackal yang seperti mengangkat tangan dengan super gemetar.

"Ya..silahkan, mas..", ucap Yagyuu yang kacamatanya keliatan berkilat-kilat. Pasti dia abis nyuci kacamatanya pake Molto deh (?)

"I-itu baju cosplay apa ya..?", tanya Jackal lagi.

"Fufufu..pertanyaan yang bagus nak..biar saya keluarkan dulu bajunya..", gumam Yagyuu dengan nada seram. Yah ga serem-serem banget sih..liat tuh, Sanada aja cuma keringet dingin doang (?).

"Nah..ini adalah baju dari anime yang akhir-akhir ini digilai sama Chanchan (HEI ITU SAYA! XD) yaitu..HETALIA…", ucap Yagyuu lebay dengan kilat-kilat gaje sebagai efek yang memperindah (?) wajahnya yang sepertinya memang indah itu.

"Lalu..itu tokoh apa, mas?", tanya Marui yang mulai merasa kalo temen-temennya ga ada satu pun yang memenuhi standar orang normal.

"Ini adalah….BAJU BIKINAN GUE SENDIRI…dan..INI ADALAH HASIL DARI GENDER BENDER YANG BERHASIL GUE SIMPULKAN DARI OTAK GUE..jadi..ini adalah..bajunya…CHUUGOKU-SAN VERSI CEWEEEKK!", seru Yagyuu secara histeris nan lebay. Ah indahnya suaramu itu, Yagyuu...

Bagaimana kondisi kewarasan (?) para teman-teman yang dengan (tidak) setianya mendengarkan sesumbar Yagyuu? Berikut keadaan mereka yang (sangat) mengenaskan:

Yukimura: dia sudah mulai kena virus Aw-addict dikarenakan Yagyuu saat ini sedang menginjak kakinya.

Yanagi: dia tetap dan tetap menulis data..TAPI SAMBIL MENYERINGAI…ah, Yanagi..saya tau anda sedang berpikiran nista. LANJUTKAN BANG!

Marui: dia memakan permen karetnya, mengunyah, dan menelan dan dia teriak, "ANJRIT PERMEN KARETNYA KETELEN LAGI! Alamak…disuruh minum minyak goreng lagi dah sama enyaaak…"

Akaya: dia sedang berusaha mencerna perkataan Yagyuu melalui otaknya yang (tidak) polos dengan gaya sulking kaya anak bayi.

Niou: ber-puri-ria sambil ngebayangin andaikan yang pake baju itu adalah Marui.

Jackal: ...HEH NGAPAIN DIA BACA-BACA DOA GA JELAS GITU?

Spertinya sudah semua.

..oh!

Saya lupa sama SANADA :DD

Habisnya…

Mukanya sudah mengabstrak gitu sih..

Apa dia ketakutan sama Yagyuu yang sekarang sudah berganti jiwa sama ibu-ibu preman..?

"Ini jelas yang pake S-A-N-A-D-A dong ya~~?", tanya Yukimura udah pasang-pasang senyum yandere. Yagyuu mengangguk mantap. Sanada jaw-dropped. Saya bingung. Ini Yagyuu abis makan apaan sih?

"APUAAAAH! TIDAK! SEKALI TIDAK TETAP TIDAAAAAK!", seru Sanada dengan semangat 45 dan entah kenapa mulai terdengar BGM lagu 'Indonesia Raya'. Perasaan tanggal 17 Agustus masih lama deh?

"Ayolah, daaaa..kalo kamu ngga mau, apa kata dunia?", ucap Yukimura yang seperti kita telah ketahui dia pasti lagi plagiat iklan pajak.

"Kata dunia: SANADA BUKAN COWOK!", seru Akaya yang ternyata diam-diam memiliki jiwa seorang perusuh juga.

"San..ente harus mau..kalo ngga..nanti foto waktu itu daku sebar…", ancam Yanagi melancarkan serangannya dengan gaya Sailormoon (?)

"Hah? Foto apaan?", tanya Sanada yang tidak merasa.

"Foto waktu elu..NGOMPOL DICELANA ITU LOOOOH~~~ Ih pura-pura lupa lagi~~", ucap Yanagi dengan nada ngomong seperti mbak-mbak palsu yang sukanya ngomong: Eh mas~ godain kita dong~

"GUE MINTA!", seru Yukimura sambil memeluk (baca: mencekek) boneka Hello Kitty punya adeknya itu. Aduh kasian banget itu boneka. Yang tabah ya (?)

"OKE FINE GUE PAKE BAJU ITU ASAL LU GA NYEBARIN ITU FOTO!", seru Sanada dengan stressnya. Ternyata susah juga ya punya temen maniak data begini?

Setelah lewat bersekian-sekian menit, keluarlah Sanada dari toilet cewek-eh maksud saya cowok- sambil ditarik-tarik sama Yagyuu, selaku pembuat bajunya.

"Sialan..roknya pendek banget bang!", seru Sanada sambil ber-blush2-gaje. WAH PEMANDANGAN LANGKA NIH UHUY!

"Maap neng..abang lupa kalo yang pake itu manusia kekar macam eneng..", ucap Yagyuu yang udah kaya tukang jahit di Pasar Baru mode on.

Semua cengo. Bahkan Niou sekalipun cengo. Yaaaay…hidup cengo (?)

"Eeee…Sa-Sanada…?", gumam Marui yang masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"APA? HAAAAH? MINTA DIGAMPAR YAAAH?", seru Sanada yang dengan suksesnya menuai (?) suara tangisan Akaya.

"Takut mamah..takuuutt..huweeeeeng…", isak Akaya dipelukkan mama Yanagi (?)

"Huss…diam nak..nanti pulang mama beliin permen yaa..", ucap Yanagi yang ternyata kebawa suasana.

"Maunya balon mah..", ucap Akaya. Yanagi diem.

"Err…guys? Jangan OOT plis..yak terimakasih..ekhem ohok ohok..jadi sekarang apa yang mau kita lakukan setelah kita melihat Sanada jadi keren begini?", ujar Yukimura setengah waras.

"Ah ya..ini adalah saatnya boneka yang Yukimura-kun bawa menjadi SANGAT berguna…", ucap Yagyuu dengan senyuman-senyuman yang melebihi senyuman gentleman yang biasa ia tampilkan.

"Ma-maksudnya?", tanya Yukimura. Dia takut boneka yang notabene bukan miliknya itu digunakan secara tidak bonekasiawi oleh imajinasi-imajinasi liar Yagyuu.

"Hmmm…begini loh..kalo di film aselinya, Chuugoku-san itu sangat suka dengan boneka Shinatty-chan, yaitu boneka plesetannya Hello Kitty. Nah, niat saya sekarang adalah..MENG-COSPLAYKAN SANADA MENJADI CHUUGOKU-SAN VERSI CEWEEEEK!", seru Yagyuu dengan menggebu-gebu dan super nepsongnya. Demi apa ini si Yagyuu kumat-kumat gaje begini?

"APAAAH? NGGA! DEMI SEGALA MACEM JENIS LAGU ENKA DIDUNIA INI GUE GA MAOOOK! NGGGAAAA!", seru Sanada yang dengan komat-kamit super kencangnya menolak dengan tegas ide-ide indah Yagyuu. Fakta menarik bahwa sepertinya Sanada punya hobi dengan lagu Enka.

"Sanada…foto..", gumam Yanagi.

"…baiklah..apa boleh buat…", gumam Sanada menyerah dan 5 el. Ah Sanada..malangnya nasip dikau..

Setelah ini, harap kita semua menyediakan kamera, hape, de el el untuk mengabadikan pemandangan yang (sangat) langka ini. Bingung bajunya Sanada begimana? Pokoknya..err..tau cheongsam? Nah bersyukurlah anda yang tau soalnya gambapng ngebayanginnya. Jadi rambutnya Sanada –yang memang tidak panjang- dipakein rambut palsu berupa iket rambut sejenis Pucca gitu? Ga tau Pucca? Hadoh saya bisa promosian terus nih di ff ini.. oh maaf saya lanjut. Trus roknya dibikin sependek diatas lutut. Ya mohon jangan terlalu dibayangkan agar pikiran anda tidak melancong kemana-mana (?). Saat ini, korban tengah berjalan keliling-keliling didalam mall sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kitty yang akhirnya tujuan dia dibawanya jelas sekarang. Mulutnya terus melancarkan kutukan-kutukan serta sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada teman-teman se geng (?) nya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan blush-blush gaje yang sekarang menghiasi pipinya. Awwww, Sanada…anda tukeran tempat sama Yukimura?

"Sanadaaaa~~ senyum dikit dong~~", ucap Yukimura yang sedang senyum-senyum dengan gajenya.

"Iya nih. Masa pake baju manis-manis gitu tapi tampangnya kaya tukang pukul puri?", goda Niou sambil menggandeng tangan Marui. Yang digandeng mah salting sendiri XDD

"Sialan kalian semua! Pokoknya hari Senen nanti, ga ada yang boleh bolos latihan lagi. GA ADAAA!", seru Sanada sambil menurunkan roknya (lagi).

Nah Sanada..inilah akibatnya bila anda tidak masuk barang sekaliiii aja ke latihan. Dengan kejadian maha baik ini, Sanada berikrar dengan Sumpah Tarundoru (?) bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi bolos latihan tennis..tidak akan pernah..

**AKHIRNYA END JUGA!

* * *

**

Chanchan: oh yaaaaay~~ berhasil! berhasil! berhasil! horeeeh! XD *tebar2 daun*

Yukimura: aduh tolong ya dek..jangan nyampah2 disini..nanti pembantunya susah nyapu loh.. ^^

Chanchan: hah? siapa? (O.O)

All: *nunjuk ke Jackal*

Jackal: hah? ada apa ya? (O.o)?

All: *godek*

Chanchan: oh oke deh minna..ini adalah hasil dari buah pikiran saya selama sisa2 waktu ulangan inggris. kalo situ2 nanya kenapa? saya juga bingung. intinya tiba2 di pikiran saya ada yang ngomong = Eh..buat ff sanada pake baju china deh! Mumpung mau imleeeek~ XDD

Yanagi: pikiran yang sangat bagus..bisa dicontoh.. (=.=)* *nulis2 gaje*

Marui: eh betewe kita uda mau selesai nih~

Chanchan: oh ya okeee..silahkan yang mau mulai duluan :3

Akaya: SAYAAAH! Ekheeeem~~ minna-san, makasih loh udah mau baca ff ini :D

Yagyuu: dan jangan lupa ya untuk mengirimkan ucapan kasih (?) buat kita lewat review2 kalian ('v')

Niou: ditunggu loh puri ('w')

All: da-daaaah~

Sanada: ...sialan..gue yang dijadiin bulen2an malah ngga dikasih kesempatan buat ngomong..hiks (?)


End file.
